cherubfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fall
The Fall is the seventh book in the Cherub series. Blurb When an MI5 operation goes disastrously wrong, James Adams needs all his skills to get out of Russia alive. Meanwhile, his sister Lauren is on her first solo mission, trying to uncover a brutal human trafficking operation. And when James does get home, he finds that his nightmare is just beginning . . . Plotline In this book, James Adams is undercover in the fictional Aero City, Russia working as the nephew of two MI5 agents, Boris and Isla. He is currently working to nail the notorious Denis Obidin. He gets into their house by tutoring Obidin's son, Mark, English. The two MI5 agents set up a fake weapons trade in order to get the proof required to arrest him. Although instead of setting up a fake weapons trade they murder Obidin and double-cross James Adams, getting killed in the process and leaving him alone. The guards then go after James Adams. After a tussle at the apartment, which involves shooting Denis's brother, Vladimir. James escapes. But leaves his phone in the apartment leaving James trapped in Russia. He finds refuge in an abandoned home, catching, cooking and eating pigeons, and sleeping in a bathtub. Later that day, he steals a phone from a Russian girl, but some skateboarders catch up to James, beat him up and give him to , as a large reward was given for his return. The man he is picked up by is not an enemy, but an undercover CIA agent. He gives him somewhere to sleep, food, drink, first aid and access to the phone so James Adams can get back to campus. When James Adams gets back to campus, Zara Asker tells James that his status as a CHERUB agent has been suspended, due to an inquiry into the MI5 agents that got assassinated, MI5 blamed their deaths on CHERUB. James does not believe this but accepts the suspension. Meryl Spencer and his friends take him go-karting and spend a night at a motel. James and the other CHERUB's get drunk, and later James tries to convince his girlfriend Kerry into having Coitus. She refuses and leaves in tears, although she forgives him the next morning. Once he is back on campus, James is given the option to do socioeconomics or help out with the red shirts. He chose red shirts and helps a kid named Kevin Sumner work on his fear of heights. He works with Bruce Norris, and while Bruce injures his foot, Kevin has lost his fear of heights. James is given a pass in his History GSCE. Mr Pike gives him his card to the mission preparation room and asks him to look through Ewart's stuff. He tries to convince Kerry to work with him, but she refuses. He later goes by himself. It is revealed that Ewart had more information on how much info he told James that he had. Dana Smith, a friend of James, who is on cleaning duty, agrees to help by sneaking the papers out the back of the building and they both take them back to James's room. After all of their work, Dana admits that she ''likes ''James and she shows James her breasts which leads to snogging and are found by Lauren in James room with Dana while holding her bra. James tries to wiggle out of the situation by saying it was an accident. Lauren scolds him, saying that he thinks having sex is like eating chips. At the same time, Lauren Adams is on solo mission, tasked with befriending Anna, a young girl who was human trafficked. Although some people keep phoning Anna during one of their phone conversations, they find the location and kidnap them. A man then takes Lauren into a small room and tried to rape her. Lauren, however, escapes by stabbing him with a knife concealed in her knickers. The police come, but not before Lauren is pepper-sprayed. John Jones eventually rescues her. James and Dana sneak off with a CHERUB pool car. They see Ewart with a journalist who tells him about the stuff of Lord Hilton, including that he'd kill anyone who threatens his son's political career. He has Ewart arranged to be killed, but James and Dana save his life. Zara, relieved that they've saved Ewart's life gives James and Dana black shirts. James decides to dump Kerry and date Dana. It is also been revealed of there affair to the entire campus. Kerry, who had been crying in her room all day, comes back and starts a food fight with Dana. James watches in awe as the fight erupts around him Category:Books